fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Silverpines
Quest How do you get the collectors edition quest? I have already become king and can't access the quest at all. ☆The Solar ☆ 19:04, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :Well the strategy guide says that you will receive a key when you put in the DLC code, so I guess that would appear in the gifts next to the dog basket in the Sanctuary. It is supposed to "unlock the door of the crypt uphill from the settlement". I haven't been to Silverpines yet so I've no idea if that description is accurate. Hope this helps. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 19:50, November 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Hmm.. I have noticed a sort of cave on the map. However, there are apparently no quests in the area and I don't think I got a key. It may have been in the chest at the Hunters Lodge though. I will check again then. ☆The Solar ☆ 20:43, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Balverine Camp After recovering the statue called White One by helping Connor in destroy the silver lanterns guarding the settlement for the balverines attack, I noticed a change in the camp. Some NPCs found in this camp are actually balverines in disguise living what appears to be a normal life.I've found that the NPCs with the title: " the Thug" act like normal characters untill attacked. Once striked, they take a balverine tranformation and attack you or any NPCs near them. I did not edit the page because I em not certain what may have cused the change or if its noted elswhere. Perhaps its always been this way and I have simply just missed it, maybe it was my helping of Connor's attack that changed the NPCs. -Zkooma 13:16, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Brightwood I have seen that the entrance from Bower Lake to Brightwood in fable II is the same place as Millfields to Silverpines. But the article said it just might be. Why hasnt it been confirmed? 06:20, April 20, 2011 (UTC) :Because that would be speculation. Fable III no longer provides travel times between regions like Fable II did, so we don't know how long the Hero might have to travel upon leaving Millfields to reach Silverpines. Besides, at the end of the main path through Silverpines, there is rubble blocking the road. Beyond that, a building resembling Brightwood Tower can be seen in the distance. This was likely included by Lionhead as a sign that Brightwood and Silverpines are not the same region. TheIndifferentist 07:32, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Indestructible Balverine Spouses I made an accidental discovery regarding the "(Name) the Thug" NPCs that appear here if you sided with Connor. The Thug NPCs, if you take them by the hand and transport them to another location (like Brightwall, for example), will not transform into Balverines when attacked (I guess it only works while the NPCs are actually in Silverpines). Furthermore, if attacked while they're in another location, they'll behave much like regular NPCs (running and screaming for their lives), but they can't be killed. You can therefore marry them and have yourself an indestructable spouse (with a thuggish personality, mind you, but chances are that you're already playing an evil character if you sided with Connor). Convenient, if you'd like to set up a family home in Millfields without running the risk of your spouse being killed by Mercs or Balverines. 01:45, September 18, 2011 (UTC)